The Interview
by twifan3
Summary: Aro's company is looking to hire and they need a very specific type of employee. What happens when Rosalie Hale applies for the interview and has enough spunk and attitude for the job?  1st fanfic! please R&R
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jane's POV**

Five weeks.

It had been five weeks since Aro had asked me to put that ad out. Five weeks of sitting here and interviewing the most idiotic people I have ever met. It has been five long weeks.

I had three more interviews today and then I had the weekend off until I had to come in on Monday and start all over again. If Aro wasn't so damn specific in his requests I would be fine. I told him that if I didn't have somebody by the end of this month I was stopping my search. This was getting ridiculous. Out of literally hundreds of girls, only four came close, but in the end they still didn't meet the criteria. I was getting impatient.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. A short girl entered. She had long brown hair and right away I knew she wasn't going to get it.

"Sit down," I said. She was smiling. Ugh.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Jessica Stanley."

"Why are you here?" I asked rudely.

"Because I think this will be a great opportunity for me and…" she continued on with her boring list of facts as I picked up my office phone and put a number in.

"Hello," I said into the phone over her speaking, "Yes I'd like an order for delivery. A number two with extra sauce and a shrimp appetizer… Yes that's the address… ten minutes top, got it?... good." I hung up the phone. Jessica was still trying to give me her resume. She placed a written copy of it on my desk. I picked it up and looked her straight in the eyes as I ripped it into pieces.

"You may leave now," I said. She looked shocked.

"But, you didn't even read my accomplishments!" she exclaimed.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. I knew since the moment you walked in here you weren't what we are looking for. Now get the hell out of my face and go on about you life," I said calmly.

She looked like she was about to cry as she picked up her purse and ran out of my office. I sighed; I knew she wasn't going to be it.

I had one more interview left. I was exhausted and pissed off. That last one was awful. The girl started bawling when I told her no. I had to get security to remove her before I literally threw her out of the window.

I heard a loud sharp knock on the door.

"Come in," I nearly growled. In came a tall woman. She was blonde and very pretty. Her eyes were blue and she looked nice enough. The outlook wasn't very promising.

She walked in and stood on the other side of my desk.

"Rosalie Hale," she said as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. I didn't take it.

"Sit," I said. Her eyes opened the tiniest bit, but she sat down anyway.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I think we're going to be best friends someday," she said sarcastically. "I came for the interview about the job, why else would I be here?".

I looked her over again.

"Do you have any type of skills?" I asked, making it clear that I thought she didn't.

"Yes," she responded shortly. She handed me a piece of paper, her resume I presume. Without reading the words, I balled it up and tossed it in the waste bin. I was watching her the whole time. Something seemed to spark in her eyes, but she had yet to say anything.

"Look," I said. "We need someone of at least average intelligence, and I can see now that you just aren't going to cut it. Maybe you can find something a little bit more in you range of abilities,".

Her eyes were on fire at this point.

"Excuse me! I,…" at this point there was knocking on my door.

"Get that for me on your way out," I told her. She looked at me incredulously before her expression changed and it looked like she waned to punch me through a wall. I could tell she wasn't going to get up. I sighed loudly.

"Come in," I said to the door. The delivery guy opened the door with my food.

"Oh," he said when he saw Rosalie sitting there. "I can wait outside for a second if you want?"

"Oh no that's fine," I said. "I'm not doing anything important, and Rosie here was just leaving."

And that… was the breaking point.

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat there, my mind not comprehending the audacity of this woman. She was interacting with the delivery guy like I wasn't here. I was trying so hard to reign myself in, but I was about to burst. I had slight temper and anger issues. Jasper tries so hard to help me, but it's really not my fault.

It's peoples fault.

People are just so ignorant and ridiculous that I can't help but snap all the time. However, I had been getting better. I no longer told people off on the metro or yelled at the waitress. But this lady, she was a whole nother level. She was so disrespectful and arrogant that I kept having visions of her getting crushed by a bus.

My self-restraint was getting pushed to the limit even before the delivery guy came. After how she was acting she had the nerve to ask me to answer the door for her? Was she serious? And then she announced my exit to this random stranger and then proceeded to call me Rosie. I. hate. That. Nickname. I was so done.

I jumped up out of my chair.

"Damn right your interrupting something!" I yelled at the delivery guy. I pushed him back out the door and slammed it in his face. I then turned towards the woman who had been interviewing me.

"Listen bitch, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I haven't done jack to you so you better watch who the hell you're talking to. I came all the way to your stupid interview so you better sit your ass down and pay attention. People like you are the reason I hate people. If your having a bad day or your period came early or your ugly ass just got dumped, you keep that crap at home. I came here for a job, not to be some punching bag for you and your emotional problems. I will not sit here and let you walk over me. NO one walks over me. I don't need this crap, I don't need to deal with you!"

I finished my tirade and grabbed my purse. I opened the door to see the delivery guy still outside. He cowered when I opened the door. I walked right up to him, took the food out of his hand along with the receipt. I balled up the receipt and turned back around. I threw at the woman's chest and it fell onto her desk.

"Looks like dinners on you bitch," I said. Then I strode out with the food in my hands. Screw them, I could find somewhere else, Rosalie Hale takes crap from no one.

**Jane's POV**

I still stood behind my desk in shock. My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe her! The nerve! And to top it all off she took my dinner too.

The delivery boy came in to my office, looking scared as hell.

"Umm," He was shaking, "That will be thirty-two twenty-nine…"

"Get the hell out of my office!" I threw the stapler from my desk at the door just as her closed it in his hurry to escape.

I still couldn't believe the encounter that had just taken place. She was pissed, and I knew she was pissed. But that was one big blow out. I exhaled once and sat down. I picked up my office phone.

"Hello Jane," Aro answered in his calm voice. I took a deep breath before responding.

"I think we found her,"

**Please R&R Tell me if I should continue or if I suck.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All right to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"You just took it and left?" Jasper was cracking up over my story of the encounter with the Bitch-Lady. Me personally, I was still very irritated about the whole thing.

"Well she was wasting my time and time is money and money buys food so she owed me," I replied.

"There is no way you thought through that in the moment," I just shrugged. At the moment I was thinking how I wanted to sic my vicious dog Zulu on her face. Jasper and I were sitting in his living room eating the food in question. I told him about my 'interview'. He was clearly enjoying the story.

"So then what did you do?"

"I gave her the receipt, I wasn't going to pay for it. Then I just walked out. I was so done," I grabbed the last shrimp appetizer and stuck it in my mouth. Jasper was finally calming down.

"You really need to work on that temper sis," He said while shaking his head.

"I was very in control actually. If I wasn't, she would be dead right now," I rationalized.

"Too bad you didn't get that job though, the pay was _sweet_ and you do need a new job right now," He said.

He was right; I did need a new job. I had a problem keeping jobs because of my lack of patience with people. My last job was working at this boutique in the mall. It lasted about two weeks before I snapped at some lady who brought all her kids in the store. They were running around and knocking into things and stuff and I just snapped. So I do need a job and this one paid so well. I was hoping to get it.

"I know, I really wanted this one," I said.

"Well we can go looking for more jobs later in the week," He suggested. "Or…"

"No."

"But,"

"I said NO Jasper, It's not going to happen, okay?" He sighed and continued eating.

The reality was, I didn't need a job. Neither of us did. We were loaded. Like, filthy rich. Like, we-have-so-much-money-we don't-know-what-to-do-with-it rich. Our parents were entrepreneurs that created this software that allowed international connections of any kind. So telephones, online chatting, even some transportation services were made possible by my dear old mom and pops. Well they died in their late forties in a plane crash and left all of their money to Jasper and I. Hence the us being rich part.

The only problem is that I refuse to touch that money. See, I hated my parents, with a burning passion. They didn't care about us at all. They were never around, they always disregarded our problems. I had to grow up fast and practically raise my brother. That's why we are so close. I love Jasper more than anything and want the best for him. That's why I encourage him to use the money if he ever needs anything. Me on the other hand, don't want anything to do with that poison.

Jasper always tries to convince me to use the money when I'm struggling, but I could never stoop so low.

Jasper checked his watch and jumped up. He rushed to his room. I followed him. He was throwing clothes around the room, looking, I'm guessing, for something nice to wear.

"Hot date tonight Jazz?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I do," He replied smugly.

My manner changed immediately.

"Who is she? What's her name?" I asked.

"Relax Rose," He said, trying to calm me. "I met her through a friend. Her name is Alice Brandon and she is in design."

"Who was this friend? And if you say it was Maria I swear to …"

"It was Peter okay? Chill Rose! It's just a date, I'm not going to ask her to marry me. We're getting drinks and might go to that new night club."

"Did she pick it out? Do you know what it's like? It's probably some shady spot and your going to end up shot in the head in a dark alleyway…"

"Rose!" Jasper exclaimed while putting on his jacket. "I picked it out and it's a nice classy new place. Please calm down. I'll call you when I get home if your not still here okay?" He kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door. I sighed. I was very protective of my brother.

I picked up our food and put the leftovers in the fridge. I cleaned up a little and then left his house. I was walking home when I got a call on my cell. I didn't recognize the number. I picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rosalie, this is Jane," said the voice.

"Umm… should I know who you are?" I asked.

"From the interview," She clarified.

"What the hell could you possibly want?" I asked, appalled that she would call me after that 'interview'.

"I wanted to congratulate you on getting the job. Come in at noon tomorrow for first day training and don't be late," She hung up the phone.

I was so shocked that I didn't say anything. After all of that I got the job! I was speechless. Also by the fact that she just automatically assumed I was going to be there tomorrow for this training thing. She was so cocky, just as I remembered. I thought about not going just to prove a point, but decided that this was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. They must really want me after all I did to that Jane woman.

So I decided that I would go, but if I started to get that type of attitude on a regular, I would tear a new one into whomever it was who said it. 'Cause I don't start stuff, but I sure as hell will finish it.

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: all characters and familiar names are property of stephenie meyer**

**Rosalie's Pov**

I followed the directions to a different building then the one I had been interviewed in. This new address was in a sketchier neighborhood than the first one. And lucky me, still don't have a car. I had to take the forty minute ride on the bus. Once out I had to walk.

Walking to the new building, I began to wonder what this 'training' was going to entail. I mean, this Jane chick wasn't very specific. In fact none of this was very definite. The ad I found about this job was vague. The only thing that was clear was the pay. That's what had people lining up to get this position.

I was about ten buildings away from my destination when I felt rather then saw someone following me. I could hear the footsteps behind me. At first I thought I must just be paranoid. Just because someone was walking behind me didn't necessarily mean that there was someone following me. I started to walk faster, just in case.

Maybe it was my imagination, but I could swear I heard the footsteps behind me pick up their pace. Now I was getting freaked out. I turned down a random street just to see if this person would follow. He did.

I finally got a glimpse of him. And he was huge. Like, monstrous huge. I concentrated on where I was and who was around. Of course there was no one around now. When I desperately need people to disappear they just remain, but when I need people to witness me being stalked…

I decided to make sure I wasn't just getting out of hand. I turned around and looked at the man. He was tall, maybe 6'7''. He had brown curly hair and he was extremely muscular. He was kind of cute. In a I'm-stalking-you-and-could-potentially-harm-you-with-my-superior-strength way.

"Yes?" I said, putting my hand on my hip.

The man didn't say anything. He took a couple more steps forward though. When he was about three feet in front of me he stopped. He looked me up and down.

"Are you Rosalie Hale?" He asked. My eyes widened. How did he know my name? This was seriously freaking me out. He must have taken my silence as confirmation because he broke out into a huge grin and stuck out his hand.

"Hello Rosalie, I'm Em—," I took his hand and flipped him on his back. He was so shocked that he didn't react right away, which gave me the opportunity to kick him in the groin twice before getting a head start running away.

I sprinted back the way I came and headed towards the building I was supposed to be doing my training in. I burst through the lobby doors and many people turned and stared at me with curious expressions. I sat down on one of the little couches to catch my breath.

"Rosalie," I jerked up as I heard my name, then relaxed the tiniest bit when I saw it was Jane standing over me. "Come with me," She said. She looked around the lobby, seemingly searching for something or someone. Then she started walking towards an elevator. I followed her, still trying to catch my breath.

"Interesting trip over?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. I glared at her but didn't reply.

We entered the elevator and she pushed multiple buttons. We eventually started moving down. When we finally stopped we exited the elevator and went through a long hallway. We entered a room that was halfway lit by a large purple lamp.

"Have a seat Rosalie," Jane told me. I cautiously sat down. As soon as I did a man entered through a side door.

"Jane," He said enthusiastically.

"Alec," she replied. "Do you happen to know where Emmett got off to?"

"I thought he was coming…shortly after you," Alec replied. They gave each other hard looks for a second before they both turned to me.

"Well," Jane started. "I have to see if you can actually do the job we are considering hiring you for,"

"Wait a second. You called and told me that I had gotten the job offer, not that I had passed stage one," I was angry. Did she really call me down to this shady area where I probably almost got mugged by some creepy stalker and then take me down into the basement of some building where I couldn't even get out just to tell me that I may still not get the job? She was out of her mind!

"We need someone qualified, I can't just let some hothead come in and work for us," Now I was pissed.

"You know what, I knew you were crazy. I'm getting the hell out of here," I stood and made my way to the door just as it was flung open. In strode, or should I say limped, the creepy stalker man who tried to attack me. My eyes widened before they narrowed. He was still following me! I pulled my hand back and punched him in the face before he even registered that I was standing in front of him. I was about to hit him again when I felt a pair of arms holding me back.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at whoever was holding me. "This creep was stalking me around town. He picked the wrong one to mess with!" The man behind me, Alec, chuckled. Then he turned to Jane.

"This is one hellcat you've found."

**Jane's POV**

I was pissed.

I assumed he just left her and went to get food or something when I didn't see him in the lobby. He had done that before with a boring tail.

I always sent someone out to trail the recruit to see if they would notice and if they did, how they would react. This job wasn't for the faint hearted. I needed someone who had good instincts and could take care of herself.

Very few people made it this far in the process of working for us, so there weren't that many trail jobs. This is what made me even the madder.

I walked Rosalie down to the grey room. Just as I was about to begin part 2, Alec came in. I asked him about Emmett, but he had no clue where he was. I was very agitated at this point.

I began telling Rosalie about the second phase of her 'interview', but she got pissed, as I assumed she would, and proceeded to storm out of the office. Just as she was about to leave, in came Emmett, looking like he had just been beaten up.

That was a first.

I was so surprised at his state of arrival that I missed Rosalie's wind up and only saw the aftermath of her punch to his jaw. My eyes widened in shock. She was about to hit him again, but Alec was quicker than I was and he pulled her back.

Rosalie began thrashing against Alec and yelling for her release. Alec then turned to me.

"This is one hellcat you've found," He smirked.

"Tell me about it," I then looked at Emmett. "Did she beat you up before?" I asked.

He grudgingly nodded. Alec laughed and Emmett sent him a scathing look.

"I suppose this is the reason that you were so late,"

"You know this freak? Did you send him out to follow me?" Rosalie was scathing mad at this point.

"Of course," I replied nonchalantly.

The expression 'if looks could kill' came to my mind at this time. She was beyond pissed.

"You are all out of your damn minds. I don't need this. You're lucky I'm not reporting you to the cops right now!" She spat.

"How could you possibly do that? We have you down here, isolated and there is no cell signal," I told her calmly. She stilled herself at this. It looked as if she was going to just give up. But of course not, I underestimate her.

"I know that's not the case with all phones. You're cell works down here, I heard the missed call you received about a minute ago," This surprised me seeing as my phone is currently on vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and sure enough, I had a missed call from about a minute ago. She continued her reasoning.

"Even if your cell couldn't place calls, there is a land line in the back of this room that I could get to and a computer system on this level that I can access to send out information. Also, I know exactly where we are right now, so that is a non-issue. I could get back to that elevator, punch in the access code and get back to the lobby in no time."

Alec and Emmett stood in quiet silence. They were awed at her behavior, especially towards me.

"And how, pray tell, would you leave this room? We wouldn't just let you saunter out of here,"

She looked me dead in the eye for a second. In a movement so fast that none of us had time to register, she dropped to the floor through Alec's grasp. Once she hit the ground she kicked her leg out and took Alec's legs out form under him. Alec fell to the floor with a thud. She then pinched him in a pressure point on his neck and he slumped down, unconscious.

She looked at Emmett again, who was shrinking back into the wall. Some ex-marine he was.

She then looked pointedly at me.

"This is me sauntering out," she said. And with that she turned and walked out the door. I stood stunned for a second before I gathered myself and turned to the surveillance monitor in the back of the room. True to her word, she had known the access code. She was punching it into the elevator and started to go up to the lobby.

I let out a huge breath. Just then I got a call from the boss.

"Jane," He answered immediately. "I think this is her. In fact I am 94% that it is. I just need to test her once more."

"I'm not under the impression that she will come in again,"

"Oh she will," Aro assured. "This time I will interview her in a private office. It will be very exclusive. She will come, I assure you. And if she really is as I think she is, she will accept our job offer."

**Please R&R! I will love you forever 3**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or familiar names. all credit to Stephenie Meyer**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Are you ready Rose?"

Jasper was running around frantically, getting ready for Alice. We were going out to a nice restaurant downtown. I was meeting her for the first time.

"Almost Jazz. What, Alice too good to wait for us to get there?"

"Of course not Rose, I just wanted to be punctual,"

I rolled my eyes. This was serious. Jasper wasn't this nervous about a girlfriend since Maria. Which is why I'm worried. Maria was an awful person. She was clearly only with Jasper for his money and looks. She didn't care about him one bit. I didn't like her form the beginning, but Jasper didn't listen. Eventually we found out she had been cheating on him. Jasper was devastated. He was so badly hurt that he didn't have a girlfriend for years. Of course I had to severely hurt Maria in return.

This is one of the main reasons that I was surprised about Alice. He hadn't really dated since Maria and never had an actual girlfriend. His judgment of girls left little to be desired though. That's what I'm here for. After weeks of dating this mysterious girl, I had to meet her.

"Rose! Come on!" Jasper yelled up the stairs.

"Calm down Jazz! I'm coming, jeez," I grabbed my purse off of my bed and came down the stairs. I grabbed the keys off of the mantel. "I'm driving," I announced.

We arrived at La Luna Nueva about twenty minutes late for the reservation. When we entered the restaurant a little woman with short black spiky hair shot up and launched herself at my brother.

"Excuse me –." I started, but Jasper opened his arms to accept her hug.

"Hello Alice," He was smiling so hard that it had to hurt. I hadn't seen him this happy in a while.

"Jazzy! I thought you weren't coming for a little while," Alice said.

"I would have been here sooner if Rosalie hadn't taken forever getting ready," I sent him a glare that many would have cowered to, but not Jasper, he was used to it.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Hi Rosalie, I'm Alice!" I grudgingly stuck out my hand for her to shake, but she grabbed me into a hug. I stiffened immediately. She must have sensed that I wasn't hugging her back because she let go pretty quickly and took a step back.

Jasper cleared his throat at the awkwardness.

"So… I'll go grab our table." With this he went to the matre'd.

I immediately turned to the little pixie looking woman.

"Look Alexis, I'm going to cut to the chase. You need to leave now unless you are dead serious about Jasper. You hurt him and you will regret the first day you looked at him. I don't play when it comes to my brother. Let's just say that if you try to look his last girlfriend in the phone book, she won't come up. So are we clear?"

Alice looked at me, her eyes unwavering which was impressive in itself.

"I have no intention of hurting Jasper. He is the kindest, sweetest man I have ever met and he is perfect. However, I do understand and respect your warning. You love and protect your brother and I respect that. But understand that I am not scared of you Rosalie Hale. I will not be intimidated out of dating your brother," She looked so determined while she was speaking that I gave her a grudging respect.

"Table's ready ladies," Jasper came back and looked between us a couple of times before settling his eyes on me. He was begging me to be nice. I gave a slight nod of the head before striding forward to the table.

We settled and ordered our drinks and appetizers.

"So Alice," I started. Jasper gave me a desperate look that I studiously ignored. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in the fashion business. I'm trying to open a boutique on the space on H Street,"

"Alice designed her outfit for tonight," Jasper added in.

"Really?" I gave her outfit the once over. "Hmm," Was all I said. Jasper gave me a disapproving look, which I ignored again. Alice seemed unfazed.

"Do you have any siblings Alice?" I asked politely.

"Yes. I have an older brother. His name is Edward. He actually lives here in the city. We should all get together for lunch sometime, I'm sure he'd love to meet you both,"

"Should we really?" I felt a sharp pain on my shin. I glared at Jasper.

"That's a great idea Ally," Jasper said, trying to diffuse the tension. I scoffed. At this moment, the waiter came with the food and took our entrée orders. After awhile of silence, Jasper tried to get conversation going again.

"Rose, you should see Alice's car. It's the new model BMW in black. It's the type of car you would love. Rose works on cars as a hobby. She loves fast cars,"

"That's fantastic! I actually was thinking something was wrong with it, could you possibly take a look at it for me?" She asked excitedly.

"I could," I said with my fakest smile. I could feel Jasper's glare. "Sounds a lot like free labor to me,"

"Oh, of course I would pay you for your time!" Alice assured me. I rolled my eyes rather obviously. After a little more awkward silence, Alice excused herself to go to the bathroom. Jasper immediately turned on me.

"Could you chill out a bit Rosalie?" He asked angrily.

"What am I doing?" I asked innocently.

"Just stop Rose, I really like her okay? You're going to scare her off!"

"I'm just trying to look out for you Jazz. I don't want a Maria repeat," He flinched at the reminder and I regretted bringing it up.

"Look," He said. "I appreciate it. Really I do. And I love you Rose, but could you just try to be civil at least? She's really an amazing woman and I want you too to at least be nice to each other. Alice is trying, but you're not giving her much to work with," I sighed.

"Fine Jazz," I gave in. I could be civil if I tried really hard. Jasper smiled wide.

"Thanks Rosy!" Just then Alice came back and we resumed our dinner.

I came home exhausted. Being civil took a lot of energy. I picked up the mail and entered my apartment. Kicking off my shoes at the door, I dragged myself to the couch and went through the mail. It was mainly bills and junk mail, but there was an ad for a job in the pile.

It had been almost a month since my crazy interview for that mysterious organization. I hadn't found a new job since then and it was beginning to be a problem. I looked at this ad. The pay was excellent and the hours looked good. It said it was an intelligence organization. I shrugged, what was the harm? I would call tomorrow and set up an interview.

I set the ad down on the coffee table and went to get ready for bed. On the way down the hall I stopped. Something didn't feel right. I looked at the picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Jasper and me at the beach when I was fifteen and he was thirteen. He was holding a fish that he had caught. He had a huge smile on his face. I was laughing at him with my head thrown back. I loved that picture.

Something was off though. The picture was in the exact same place, but somehow I could tell it had been moved. I looked at it closer. I was in no way a slob, but these pictures hadn't been touched in some time. They had acquired a thin layer of dust through the years. There was one spot on the edge of the frame that was not dusty though. It looked like it was in the shape of the pad of a thumb. I put my thumb in that place and swung the picture up.

At first I didn't see anything and thought I was just being paranoid. That was until I shifted and the light shone off of a thin wire. It was as fine as hair and could barely be seen. I took my pinky nail and shifted the wire. It was attached to the back of the picture of Jasper and I.

I pulled at it until it broke off. It made a slight sizzling sound as it detached. I examined the rest of the pictures on the wall before determining that nothing was wrong with the rest of them. I had an unsettling feeling building in the pit of my stomach. I quickly took a shower and got in bed. Right before sleep hit me I bolted upright in bed. I knew someone had been in my house. That wire was so strategically placed. Someone was following me.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel scared, just extremely pissed off. What had I done that would result in me being followed? I hadn't felt like this since the second interview I had a month ago.

Right in that moment I knew the two things had to be related. I decided to look into it more later because I was so tired. I fell into a restless sleep that night.

**Please Review! Much Appreciated!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: All characters and recognizable places are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Rosalie's POV**

I decided to not tell Jasper about the intruder. He would likely freak out and blow the whole thing out of proportion. I was going to see what I could find out on my own. First though, I was going to call that organization for an interview set up.

I dialed the number and waited for an answer. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello this is the Eclipse Organization, how may I help you?" A woman's voice answered.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could still schedule an interview for the new position." I said.

"May I have your name?" The woman asked.

"Rosalie,"

"Can I have your last name?"

"No," This was answered by a second of silence.

"Well then Rosalie…. I think we can schedule you in for later today if that's convenient for you," I was surprised I could get an interview this early.

"I'll come around four," I told her. "Bye," I hung up before she could reply. That was a lot easier than I had originally thought. I still had time to meet Jasper and what's-her-face to look at her car. I should totally mess up her engine.

"Rosalie! You came…" Alice seemed shocked that I showed up on her door step.

"I told you I would didn't I? You think I would lie to you?" I accused.

"No no! I just…well you didn't have to do this and…ummm…well,"

"Umm, well, can you just show me to your car?" I said rudely. She nodded and led me to her garage. I hated to admit it, but she had a really nice house. It was two floors and the rooms were very nicely decorated. The color schemes were perfect and I had a feeling she did it herself.

She led me out to her car.

"Jasper's not here yet…" She said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, I noticed. What's wrong with your car?"

"Ummm, it won't start half the time. I tried to ask my brother about it, but he doesn't know what to do. It's not an engine problem as far as we can tell," I just nodded and popped the hood open. I took a look around and found the problem almost immediately.

"When did your car start doing this?" I asked.

"About two weeks ago,"

"Did you have something done to your car before that?"

"Yes, I had an oil change,"

"Well you might want your money back. Whoever did this totally screwed up your car. What did they do, un-plug everything and put them back in the wrong places? Half of your cables aren't in the right place," I started to right things. This wouldn't take very long. Hopefully I could leave before Jasper got here and made me stay.

Once I finished about twenty minutes later, I closed the hood.

"Try to start it," I told her. She got in the car and started the engine. It purred to life instantly. It really was a magnificent car.

"Thank you so much Rosalie!" She squealed. She was just too damn peppy for my taste. I nodded my head and wiped my hands off on my jeans. Just as I was about to leave the door opened and in came a man I didn't know and Jasper. They were laughing about something.

"Rose?" Jasper asked, looking very surprised.

"Yes? I am here. Why is that so surprising to everyone? I do keep promises," I was getting irritated.

"I know Rose, I was just surprised you got here before me,"

"Hello Rosalie, I'm Edward. I'm Alice's brother," He was a little shorter than Jasper with wild hair that was coppery. I nodded at him. "We should probably start looking at the car, I can't figure out what's wrong and I've been looking at it for hours," He gestured towards the car. I snorted and he looked at me funny.

"Rosalie figured it out in two minutes and fixed it in twenty," Alice piped up from inside the car. Edward looked at me incredulously.

"What was wrong?" He asked.

"Someone completely screwed up the wiring a while back," When I said this, he looked down and blushed slightly. "Whoever changed her oil needs to stay far away from cars," I continued just to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, obviously," He mumbled. Alice started laughing from behind me.

"So you fixed her car?" Jasper asked me slowly.

"Yes," I replied with a level stare.

"Maybe I should try," He challenged. He knew I wouldn't let him get in a car that didn't work or was tampered with badly. I moved my hand in a sweeping movement.

"Be my guest," I called him on it. He seemed satisfied with this and made no move to go forward.

Alice was giggling slightly, completely getting why Jasper would ask and what was happening. Edward just looked confused about our exchange.

"Let's go back inside for lunch," Alice suggested. I groaned internally for Jaspers sake. I did not want to dine with these people. As if he could read my thoughts, Jasper looked me in the eyes with a slightly pleading look. I tried to relay my refusal to him, but he kept pleading with his eyes. Eventually I gave in with the slightest roll of my eyes. He smiled at me in silent thanks.

"That sounds great!" He took Alice's hand and they went back inside. Edward was even more confused after watching our silent conversation.

I followed Jasper and Alice inside to the dining room area. The table was a rich mahogany and the chairs were leather. There was a spread of food out already. Jasper held out Alice's chair and then sat beside her. I took the chair across from Alice and Edward sat across from Jasper.

"So Rosalie," Edward began, I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long lunch. "Do you work on cars as a profession?"

"No, it's just a hobby," I answered as sweetly as I could manage. "I need more of a challenge for a real job," I added on. He coughed as he got my hint.

"Yes well, what do you do?"

"I can do anything, I have the skill for it. I just need something that sticks," I replied. I wasn't cocky, I just know what I can do and what I can't do. I just happen to be a person who can do a lot.

"Rose is looking at job offers. She has another one today, right Rose?" Jasper asked me. I just nodded.

"Where is your offer?" Edward asked innocently. I was about to not answer. Curious people got on my nerves, but I decided to be cordial for Jasper's sake.

"Eclipse," I said shortly.

"Oh! Isn't that where your friend works Edward?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Em. But I don't think you two would be in the same area if you get the job," That name, or rather nickname, set off a warning bell in the back of my mind. It sounded so familiar and triggered something, but it slipped away before I could contemplate in any further.

"So, what do you do Edward?" I asked politely.

"I'm a musician. I play piano with the symphony Thursday through Monday most of the year,"

"Edward is fantastic!" Alice chimed in. "We should hear him play! He has a wonderful show coming up in two weeks. We could all go together!" She bounced up and down in her chair.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Jasper gave me a disapproving look. I was getting a lot of those from him recently.

"That's a great idea Ally. We will go," Alice clapped her hands excitedly and it took all of my willpower not to roll my eyes.

We finished our lunch and were getting ready to leave. Jasper and Alice were in the kitchen, cleaning up and talking. I was halfway out the front door when Edward stopped me.

"Hey Rosalie?" I sighed but came back in.

"Yes?"

"Look, I know you are very protective of your brother. I'm extremely protective of my sister. I hate when she dates and I usually grill them until they are ready to run away, but your brother seems like a nice guy,"

"He's the best," I said softly.

"I can tell," he smiled at me. "But so is my sister. She would never hurt Jasper and I can tell she really likes him. So could you possibly lay off a bit and be a little nicer to her? She's very tough, but I can tell you are affecting her,"

"Hey, I told her the deal. If she doesn't think she can handle me, then she doesn't need to be dating my brother. I'm going to be around,"

"I get that, but she's not a bad person. They are really good for each other so, give her a chance okay?"

"I am giving her a chance," I mumbled.

"Maybe more of a chance," He replied. He looked me dead in the eye. I knew that he knew about me. We understood each other. I nodded minutely and he had a look of relief in his eyes.

"Bye Jazz!" I yelled in the direction of the kitchen. Then after a second or two I grudgingly yelled "Bye Alice!"

Edward smiled at me as I gave him a salute and marched out the door.

**pleasepleaseplease review ! (not that i'm begging or anything ;) )**


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay. This is a short chapter, but I wanted a small one in Aro's POV soooo, yeah. Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: Characters still owned by Stephenie Meyer...**

**Aro's POV**

"Where is the feed on Rosalie?" I asked Heidi.

"I'm not sure sir. It disappeared about an hour after it was planted," She looked scared almost. I tell the employee's that they don't need to fear me. I have no intention of harming them. They cower when something goes slightly wrong.

"Can you try to figure out what happened for me?" I said sweetly, trying to get her to trust that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Of course sir," She hastily started dialing numbers and checking things on her computer. I sighed. I walked back into my office, getting ready for the interview.

"Your four o'clock is coming up sir," Heidi's voice came through the intercom.

"Brilliant! Send her right in," I was anticipating meeting her. She opened the door and strode into my office. Just the way she held herself displayed her confidence and potential power.

"Hello Ms. Hale, I'm Aro and I run Eclipse. Would you have a seat?" She looked at me for a second before taking her seat.

"I just have a couple of questions for you," She snorted at this and I looked at her curiously.

"This is only a one part interview right?" She asked. "If you say I have the job that will be it correct? Because if this is another twisted four part test then I will gladly leave now," She leveled a glare at me. I just smiled.

"I assure you this is it," She didn't seem to believe me. I put on a tape that appeared on the screen on the wall. "I just wanted to ask about marketing strategy and seeing what type of info you can gather from this short film." I started the video. It was about a minute long. I watched Rosalie watch it. She appeared to be unfocused during the time. I was beginning to doubt her abilities.

After the video ended she turned to me.

"What type of customer information did you gather from this film?" I asked. She thought about her answer for a second.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed this or not but, there were a total of four people in that video," she said. I feigned being shocked while I was smiling on the inside.

"What are you talking about? There were dozens of people coming in and out of the stores. I just want to know the demographic of the people in the video,"

"First of all, yes, there were only four people. There was an old white man, two young women, one black and one white and then a teenaged white girl. They were clearly just changing their appearances. Secondly, the marketing of this doesn't matter in the slightest. The product has some sort of addicting feature in it clearly. The draw from all different ages and genders shows a strong draw without prejudice. There is no way that this product is clean,"

I was admittedly impressed that she came to these conclusions so fast and passionately. I just wanted to push.

"That's absurd Ms. Hale. There are dozens of people and the product is very much clean. I am asking you a professional question and I want you to answer likewise,"

I hit the button. Her eyes were blazing and she clenched her fists.

"Look mister, I didn't come here to joke around and I sure as hell didn't come here to get a job with people who don't know crap from apple sauce. Anyone with working eyes can see these things. Obviously you need some help and glasses. I don't have time to mess around with you people. I don't appreciate you wasting my time with these games. So buh-bye!" She got up to leave.

"Rosalie?"

"What!" She was beyond fed up.

"Congratulations, when do you want to start?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulous.

"It was clear that you were perfect for the job, I just had to make sure. Forgive me for upsetting you," She was still standing with one hand on the door. "I assure you that that was the final test," She turned to look at me at that. She looked me straight in the eye. She must have seen something in them to trust me because she turned back around slowly and took the seat again.

"I know things have been vague, but it is for a reason. Eclipse is an… intelligence agency. We are somewhat like the police force, but we are a lot more hands on if you will," I tried to explain.

"So your like the C.I.A.?" She implored.

"Somewhat," I replied.

"So this is like, top secret stuff?"

"Yes. Everything is highly confidential,"

"How do you know you can trust me? What if I leave right now and tell people about this whole thing?"

"How do you know you can trust me?" I countered the beginning of her question.

"I don't," I knew she meant that she doesn't trust me rather than if she knew she could trust me or not. I nodded slightly.

"Well you may leave at this point, but you won't tell anyone. For the safety of yourself and your brother Jasper, I would advise you not tell. We never want to hurt anyone," I saw a second of surprise in her before recognition flashed in her eyes.

I reached into my drawer and pulled out a packet. I slid it across the desk.

"Call in three days with an answer," I then waved my hand to dismiss her from my office.

She got up silently and walked to the door again. Right as she was going to leave again she turned towards me.

"Don't try and bug my house again. Or at least do it right next time," With that she firmly shut the door. I stared at the door for a while in shock. Then I started laughing.

**Review please! 3**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I got home and took a long shower.

Today had been more than weird. I checked my clothes for bugs because I felt paranoid. Aro and his company unsettled me. There was something slightly off about the whole thing, But then again, it was a top-secret organization.

I contemplated the job offer over and over again, turning the pros and cons over in my head.

The pros were quite obvious. The money, the hours and the having a job itself was more than enough incentive to take the offer. The cons were what I was speculating over.

What type of company had to try to bug and track someone who was only a possible employee for their company? I have no doubts that it was them who bugged me. The look on Aro's face when I left said it all.

I tried to convince myself that the reason they did was to research me to make sure I was qualified. But that did not require breaking into my house to bug me and to research my family members. This was just a little too creepy.

And speaking of creepy, Aro was. I couldn't relax around him. He made me nervous and gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He seemed almost falsely sweet and polite.

His test threw me off as well. It was the simplest thing and he continued to fight me on it and then when I completely lost it and my temper flared, he gives me the job? What was that? It was like I had to prove that I was crazy before he would let me take the job. I didn't understand.

But then again, it seemed like that was what happened with that other job interview a month back.

Right when I thought this, something like a warning bell sounded off in the back of my mind. I had a vague feeling that these two situations were inked in some way, but before I could go further into that speculation, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rosalie! How are you? It's your aunt Esme!"

"Esme! How are you?" I hadn't seen her in a couple of years since the last time she came to visit.

"I'm good, I'm good," She replied. "So listen, Carlisle and I are going to be in town for a few days and were wondering if we could get together. We haven't seen you two in so long and we really want to have a day together if you aren't too busy,"

"I would love to spend the day with you Esme! I'm sure Jasper would too, I can call him for you or just give you his number,"

"Could you?"

"Of course,"

"Oh, I can't wait! Thank you Rosalie! See you soon!"

"Goodbye Esme," I said before hanging up the phone. This was good news. I loved my aunt and uncle so much and I missed them.

They weren't really our aunt and uncle in the sense that they aren't really related to us. They were good friends of my parents before they died. Esme is an interior designer, the best in the business actually. And Carlisle is a surgeon. After our parents died they didn't think twice about taking us in. They are the most loving, caring people I know. I think of Esme as my second mother and Carlisle as my second father.

Raising me was not an easy task. Since I was accustomed to taking care of my brother and myself I wasn't very big on authority figures and people telling me what to do. I didn't want their help. But they were patient and they loved us so much and eventually I opened up to them. We have been very close from the point I opened up onward.

I got up and got ready to go to bed. I would think about whether or not I would accept the offer tomorrow. I was too tired to think about it tonight. I fell a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I sat in Jasper's living room with the packet in my hands. It felt so heavy. I had been staring at for close to an hour.

"We have to meet Esme and Carlisle in an hour," Jasper reminded me. I nodded once but made no move to open the heavy envelope. After a few minutes, Jasper spoke up again.

"You don't have to open it you know. You could keep looking for another job," I just nodded again. After a couple more minutes he sighed and got up from the couch.

I contemplated the wisdom of letting Jasper know about my job interview and this secret organization. I thought about the risks and how Aro said he would harm him if I told about this organization. But I figured he already knew about Jasper and if he could be potentially hunted, he should know what was going on and who was searching for him.

And I told Jasper everything. We're a team.

After another twenty minutes Jasper came back downstairs.

"Rosalie, you either need to open that packet in the next five minutes or throw it away and search for a new job. Just staring at it will do nothing but stress you out and your stressing out is stressing me out," I sighed. He was right of course. I picked up the letter opener off the table and poked a hole in the tope left corner. With one last breath I sliced the top of the packet open.

I dumped the contents of the packet on the table. There was a slip of paper, a key and an I-pad. I left the I-pad on the table and picked up the slip of paper. It didn't say much. It had a phone number on it, which is what I assumed I was supposed to call if I accepted the job. It also said _Riley Biers_.

I put the paper back down on the table. I picked up the keys. With closer inspection I figured they were car keys, but I didn't know what they could possibly be to. I set them back down.

Finally I picked up the I-pad. I slid the lock and a screen popped up. It asked for a pass code. I picked up the paper again and turned it around in hopes for a code. There was nothing there though. I then returned everything to the envelope.

"Well that was slightly disappointing," I jumped at the sound of Jaspers voice. I turned to glare at him. He just grinned at me before his expression turned serious again.

"So what are you going to do? You have to call tomorrow if you're going to accept,"

I was still thinking of the pros and cons of the decision. It was unsettling to me, the amount of stock I was putting into this one decision. I had never felt like this about any choice I had to make earlier in my life, but I felt as if whatever I chose was going to change my life. Something about this felt bigger than a job opportunity.

"I'll think about it some more. Come on, we can't be late to visit Esme and Carlisle," I swiftly picked up my purse and put the envelope back in it. Jasper looked like he was going to say something but he just followed me silently.

That night I paced around my bedroom for an hour. This decision was swinging over my head like an axe. Should I take it? It was more than a job. I needed to decide soon. It had been two days since I left Aro's office. I had little information to go on.

Come to think of it, I didn't even know what I would be doing if I got the job. There was never any description telling me what I was actually going to be doing. This was another thing to add to the cons list.

But despite how many cons I could find about this job, something in my gut was telling me to risk it. I felt excited and nervous and scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but it was going to be huge, that much I knew.

I sat down on my bed and picked up the slip of paper. I took out my cell phone and punched in the number with shaky fingers.

It rang twice.

"Hello?" I said quietly. No one responded. I was about to hang up when I heard a beep on the other end.

"Hello?" I tried again.

An automated voice came out, "Confirmed voice sampling. Rosalie Lillian Hale,"

I let out a small gasp.

"Would you like to hear your message?" The voice asked.

I nodded my head until I realized that it couldn't see me.

"Y-yes,"

There was a series of clicks before a message began to play.

"Rosalie!" It was Aro, "If you are hearing this, then you accepted the job offer. I knew you would. You chose well. The number one thing to remember about this business is loyalty and trust. You will be incorporated into our organization in a matter of ways. You will learn the ways of our society in time. I will not go into greater detail. You won't see much of me I'm afraid, for security reasons. But there are many people who will help you at the beginning of your work. I welcome you warmly. Life can be so good for you Rosalie, I expect a lot from you. Though I am certain you can deliver. Until next time!"

His voice cut off. I held the phone to my ear for an extra second. I heard the clicking again. This time the automated voice came back.

"Two. Z. Zero. Five. G. Eight. Eight. Y," With that the call finally dropped.

**I see that some people are reading my story but no one reviews. I honestly don't know if people like it or not. I want to know if I should just stop or continue writing this. Please Review and tell me if you like it or if you hate it. I really want to know.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: No characters you recognize are mine. They are all the works of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was standing in front of a tall office building. It was a sleek new building. One entire side was made of glass. You could see all of the people inside moving about, doing their jobs.

I was tempted to check the I-pad again to see if I was at the right place, but I knew I was. I had memorized everything from my message.

After I had finished my phone call with the automated voice message I tentatively punched in the number and letters it gave me into the I-pad. It unlocked and immediately a screen popped up. It was like a letter. It had an address and date and time on it. It didn't give much information on it and when I tried to close the window it didn't let me navigate around the I-pad. After the while it locked again and when I tried to put the same code in, it wouldn't open back up.

Despite the strangeness of the entire situation, here I was in front of the office building. I pushed the glass doors open. The inside of the building was pretty standard. There was a security desk and a main reception desk and then elevators that I'm sure led to dozens of offices.

I walked up to who I assumed was the secretary.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" She said in a chipper voice. She was way too happy for the morning. It irritated me.

"I need to find Riley Biers," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Of course. One second," She punched a number into her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Mr. Biers, you have a visitor," She nodded once at whatever was said and then hung up the phone. "Go to the elevator on the left. It's going to be on the eleventh floor, room 1127," She smiled again and I wanted to vomit.

"Thanks," I mumbled then turned to the elevator on the left.

I got on the elevator and rode to the eleventh floor. I got out and didn't know which way to turn down the hallway in order to find room 1127. I decided to turn right first. I started down the hallway and passed many rooms that looked like conference rooms. After a while I found the room that I needed. I knocked on the door and waited a second. No one answered. I knocked again but I got no answer again. I sighed as I wondered what to do. After a while I decided to just go in.

I twisted the door knob and opened the door. There was a long table in the center of the room with chairs on either side. In the corner there was a snack center with coffee and bagels. It looked like a meeting just took place in here.

Well there was no one in here now. I sat down in the nearest chair and wondered if she had given me the right room number. I swiveled around in my chair for a minute before getting annoyed. I felt like there was no one coming. I sighed and was about to get up and go back to the front desk when I heard the door open.

I turned to face the door.

"Took you long enough," I said to the figure. The door hadn't opened all the way and I couldn't see who was standing there.

"Very sorry to keep you waiting," a voice replied. I knew that voice. Or at least I had heard it before. Before I could delve in further in this investigation, the door opened all of the way.

My eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God. Are you serious!" I exclaimed. The figure just grinned at me as he entered the room.

"Long time no see,"

**Emmett's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked for about the millionth time. I could tell Jane was getting annoyed with me.

"Yes. You should be the one to greet her,"

"But isn't she coming for Riley? I didn't think I was going to see her for a long time,"

Jane sighed again.

"You haven't seen her for over a month. You should be the one to greet her because we need to link her back up. She will eventually find out that the two meetings were connected and we want her to find that out through us so she learns to trust us," She explained yet again.

"I don't know about this…"

"Look Emmett, I know you don't want to get beat up again but you're going to have to suck it up and meet her. It's all part of the master plan that Aro has set up for us and if you stray from the plan, there will be consequences. We have been looking for months for someone like her,"

I knew the gravity of the situation. This chick was very important to them and they wanted her at all costs. So far, things hadn't become that dire, but if people stopped cooperating, it would.

I didn't resist because I was scared of her beating me up again. (Okay maybe a little). But something about this whole thing didn't sit well with me. I usually just do. No questions asked. But this whole situation had me questioning things, and it all linked back to this girl. It must be her.

From the day that I followed her in that alley I had a strange feeling. I knew almost immediately that this was going to be the beginning of something huge. And from the moment when she beat me up and ran away I knew I had never in my life met someone like Rosalie Hale.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face.

"Okay, okay. I'll meet her," _Not that I had a choice, _"What room is she in?"

Jane gave me the room number that I was supposed to go to.

"What am I supposed to tell her when I get there?" I asked.

"Nothing really. She's smart, she can piece things together. Riley will be there about ten minutes after you get there to start debriefing her. He'll handle her from there," With that she dismissed me.

I got up and walked out the door. I made my journey down the hallway towards the elevators. Once on the elevator I ran into Felix. He gave me the head nod and I returned it.

"Heard you're dealing with the new girl," He said. I just nodded in reply.

"I also heard she beat you up," He continued. I clenched my jaw but didn't respond. He chuckled softly.

"Must be some girl. Good luck," He said with a smirk, his eyes laughing. He got off at the eighth floor. I sighed.

Peter was in charge of keeping track of our meeting that day that we brought Rosalie in. He had video reel of the entire thing. And he told everyone. Alec and I have been enduring weeks of jokes and taunts. Finally I couldn't handle it so I beat Peter up after he made another smart-ass comment. Now only people who could beat us up brought it up. Unfortunately for Alec that was a larger amount of people than it is for me.

I stepped off the elevator on the eleventh floor and turned down the hallway. I finally reached the meeting room 1127. I took a deep breath and arranged my features to display confidence and ease.

I opened the door a crack so she couldn't see me.

"Took you long enough," came her voice from inside. I chuckled to myself. She hadn't changed a bit. Her attitude was refreshing.

"Very sorry to keep you waiting," I replied to her statement. I knew she would figure out who I was by my voice very quickly so I opened the door all the way to keep surprise on my side.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw me. The look on her face was comical. Then in a split second it changed to one of disbelief, anger and slight confusion.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" She exclaimed. Her voice got very high at the end and it made me smile.

"Long time no see," I said. She just sat there staring at me. Then it turned into a glare.

"What the hell? Are you still stalking me? I will get a restraining order put against you,"

"You came to me remember?" I reminded her. She cut me a scathing look.

"I came her to meet with Riley Biers about my new job," She said. I looked at her a second. I could see the wheels turning in her head. I could tell the moment she got it because her eyes widened in horror.

"I knew it!" She jumped up and yelled. "I knew it wasn't random! I knew they were connected!"

I leaned back on my heels, taken aback by her outburst. She started pacing the floor.

"This has all been one giant test hasn't it," She continued. "It's the same company as before. That's why that second interview was so short and stupid. This was all one big plot!"

At first she sounded a little proud of herself for figuring it out. I was impressed myself; it really didn't take that long. But then she started to slow down. Then she came to a full stop. She turned to me slowly. Her eyes were suddenly blazing with anger, but behind it I could see fear.

"You people are insane," She said quietly. "It must have been you," She continued.

"What did I do?" I asked. "I haven't seen you in weeks,"

"It must have been you!" She was quickly getting louder. "All those weeks ago. It was you who snuck into my house and bugged my picture! I could sense you there. I just couldn't link it at the time,"

I was so shocked. How did she know that? I didn't even know she knew she was bugged. She is a lot smarter than I gave her credit for. I tried to brush it off like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What so I came into your house and bugged a random picture of you? That's ridiculous. Come on Rosie, use common sense,"

That did it.

She was up in an instant. She was right in my face.

"Don't call me that. Ever. Again," she said in a voice that honestly scared me.

"Don't call you what?" I asked innocently. "Oh you mean Rosie? Don't call you Rosie, Rosie?" I knew I was digging my own grave, but I loved seeing her angry. It was highly entertaining if not thoroughly frightening.

Her hands clenched into fists by her side.

"You're asking for it," She warned. _I know, _I thought.

Just then the door opened.

"What do we have here?" came a voice from the door. It was Riley Biers.

Now before we continue, I really don't like this kid. He is extremely arrogant and very controlling. He managed some of the bigger operations so he thought he was much better then everybody. Just his manner disgusted me. I had a strong feeling of dislike towards him.

"Well I was just about to knock this kid out if he doesn't shut up," Rosalie said through her clenched jaw. I laughed but then so did Riley and I stopped immediately.

"I'm sure he deserves it," He said with a smug look on his face. I glared in his direction.

"Now you must be the infamous Rosalie Hale," He said turning to her. "I've heard so much about you," He said with a smile that I'm sure was supposed to be charming.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Funny. I've heard absolutely nothing about you,"

"Then someone's doing their job," He winked at her. I felt like I was about to vomit.

"So Rosalie, before I tell you about your first job, I wanted to give you a tour and take you around to meet people. If that's okay with you of course?" He asked her. She just nodded her head. Riley smiled at her.

"Excellent, follow me," They exited the room and I knew the invitation didn't extend to me but I didn't really care at this point. I started following them down the hall about five steps behind Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this was a kinda weak ending. But I have been writing so much over the past days and if I didn't break it off here this chapter would have been twelve pages long. More is coming.<strong>

**As always PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: What you recognize I did not write. It comes from Stephenie Meyers fantastic books.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"So this is the conference floor for the most part," Riley was giving me a tour of the building. "We have meetings in here with major people. The more powerful people if you will," We continued walking until we reached the elevator again.

I could sense Emmett behind us and wondered if he would get on the elevator too. He didn't. The doors closed behind Riley and me. He pressed the button to the lobby.

"What about floors ten through two?" I asked him.

"Oh it's all corporate stuff. It's what this building doubles as for a cover. You can't have a head quarters building just sitting there. That is asking for trouble," I nodded silently as we continued our descent. We got off in the lobby and turned right. We passed many people who avoided eye contact with Riley. He just walked through the mass, people parting for him like the Red Sea.

We reached a glass set of double doors. He pushed them open and held the door for me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

To the left was another door. It was tan in color and looked very sturdy from what I could tell. Riley stepped to the left of it and opened a panel in the wall. There was a small keypad. He punched in a code and there was a clicking sound. The door then opened and he motioned for me to go in before him.

I cautiously entered. As he came in behind me I realized it wasn't just a door. It was a door to another elevator. We were quickly moving downwards after Riley put some sort of card into the side of the elevator. We finally stopped and the door opened again. We got out and walked down a short hallway. There was another door and we entered it.

We came into a huge room. It was circular in shape and there were huge screens running on the majority of the walls. They were streaming news posts and maps. Under these screens were hundreds of people at desks with touch screen computer built into them. They were busily working.

People were moving around. Collecting paper from other people and copying things. It looked like a beehive.

"This," Riley started, "Is central headquarters. This is where a lot of the work happens," He explained.

"Is this where I would work?" I asked.

"No. This is more mundane work. Sorting and such. Think of them as hundreds of secretaries for the more important people,"

"And those people would be…?" I questioned with a look.

"Well me of course and the people on the top floor. For the most part anyway," This guy seemed cocky. It wasn't just in what he said but in how he said it and even how he presented himself.

"Mmmm hmmm," was all I answered with.

He started walking straight through the middle of the room. He started to point people out. A huge, and I mean HUGE, man walked by. He had short black hair and was at least six foot seven. He was built like a body builder and looked like he could kill me with a flick of his wrist. (which he probably could).

"This is Felix. He does what Emmett does," Felix smiled at me, but he still looked intimidating.

"And what do you and Emmett do?" I asked.

"We're in surveillance and enforcement," He said. My eyes widened at this. Enforcement? He just laughed and winked at me. I shook my head and carried on with this 'tour'.

I met some other people that Riley deemed unimportant. We were slowly making our way upstairs to the upper levels.

We walked into a room that had literally hundreds of monitors running. There were codes streaming across them. There were gadgets covering almost every surface and wires all over the floor.

Across the room there was a small girl with long brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She was wearing jeans and sneakers and a black short sleeve shirt that said 'Byte Me' in white letters on it. She was wearing a key card around her neck.

She was laughing and talking to none other than Emmett. My best friend. Yay. I gave a heavy sigh and Riley laughed next to me.

"I don't care for him much either," He said. With that we started to make our way over to them. We heard the tail end of their conversation.

"So is it a date?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up Emmett," The girl said with a laugh.

"No seriously. You're coming right? It should be cool and very exclusive. We'll have fun and I know he'll like you," He said.

"I don't want to be set up Emmett,"

"I'm not setting you up I swear! I just want you to come with me. I won't really know anyone besides him and his sister and I thought we were best friends," He said. He sounded like a kid.

"Fine," She finally agreed. He flashed her a huge smile that revealed the _BIGGEST _dimples I had ever seen. Just then they seemed to be aware that there were other people present. They turned towards us. Emmett's smile disappeared when he looked at Riley.

Huh. I guess the feeling of hatred was mutual.

"Rosalie, I would like you to meet the brains of the operation. Rosalie this is Isabella, Isabella this is Rosalie," She stuck out her hand.

"Its Bella. As I have said about a million times before," She said with a glare thrown in Riley's direction. He just shrugged.

"Bella does all of the techie stuff. She creates new gadgets and systems and stuff," Emmett added.

"And I'm a great hacker," Bella said with a wink. Riley cleared his throat and gave her a disapproving look. Bella gave him a look that said 'whatever'.

"Well then. Let's continue," Riley said.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Don't let Riley tell you anything about anyone. He can be a jack ass," Bella said. Riley glared at her but Bella just smiled back.

"Remember that I can get you fired," Riley said under his breath, although she heard it.

"As if. Find a better techie than me and I will retire early," She said confidently. I think I'm going to like this girl.

Riley just huffed but didn't say anything. I guess she really was the best. He quickly escorted me out of Bella's lair and up more stairs.

"Sorry about that," Riley said. "She can be the tiniest bit conceited and rude," He told me.

"Have you guys ever dated?" I asked innocently. He stepped back in shock.

"Hell no! Why would you ask?"

"I mean you sound perfect for each other," He looked at me incredulously. "You know opposites attract and all that," I tacked on the end. No need to piss people off the first day of the job.

His face calmed down with that.

"Oh," He said. I smirked at him. He just shook his head slowly and continued to walk up the steps. We reached many more rooms that he explained were for testing and such. When I asked him what they were testing he never gave me a straight answer though.

Finally we reached a large room with a screen monitor on the far wall. There were people seated at the table in the middle of the room. They all looked up at me as I entered. There were two people that I recognized.

"Rosalie," she said with an incline of her head.

"Jane!" I spat out. "I would have been perfectly happy never seeing you again," I said as calmly as I could. I thought I was done with that bitch.

"Unfortunately, no. But very fortunately, our paths won't cross much," She said. My eyes traveled past her and to the man sitting on her left.

"And Alec, how wonderful," I said, throwing some extra sarcasm in for effect. His eyes contained laughter.

"I am very happy to see you again Rosalie," He stated.

"Great," I breathed.

"Have a seat Rosalie," Riley said to me. I plopped down in one of the swiveling chairs that was still open.

"Now, I know you have already met Jane and Alec but you probably don't know what they do. Jane is one of the… recruiters, if you will. She finds new…talent," I rolled my eyes at her. More like harassed them to the point where you wanted to murder her.

"And Alec is on one of the scouting teams. He looks at places where we are going to be. He needs to make sure things are how they should be at all times," I felt like they were giving me a watered down version of the whole operation but I let it go. They would have to tell me eventually.

He went around to the other four people in the room and introduced me and briefly explained their jobs. I just nodded at each person in turn. After the introductions were over, the door opened and in strode Emmett.

"Rosalie needs to be briefed and you have and hour left," He told Riley. Riley acted as if Emmett hadn't entered at all. He turned to me with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Rosalie and I must leave I'm afraid," He addressed the people, though he was still looking at me. "I have to brief her," He explained as if it hadn't just been said. He stood up and offered me his hand. I ignored it and stood on my own. I headed out of the door before him and he closed it after me. Emmett followed after us this time.

We reached Riley's office. His last name was on a plaque on the wall outside the office. His office was all black and white. His desk was black with a white mac book and a white lamp over it. The carpet was white but there was a huge black rug in the middle of the room. There was a black sofa and black round table. Then there were two white omni chairs.

"Wow. It looks like the Dalmatians threw up in here," Riley sent a glare my way. I just continued to scan the room. There was a screen on the wall (it seemed like that was the norm for this place) and it had a screen saver playing. They were balls of light twirling around and making various patterns.

I walked over to the screen and touched it once. The screen saver went away and a box popped up asking for a password.

"That's hooked up to my computer. I can display things on the screen from my laptop. It makes working a lot easier," I nodded slowly and turned to the sofa. I sat down on one end.

"So what am I being briefed about?" I asked. I suddenly really wanted this to be over. I had a feeling in my stomach that was making me uneasy.

"Well your job at this company is very special," I rolled my eyes at this. That is what they always say.

"You will start small and then once you build up training you will do the biggest task which is what we recruited you here for,"

"And what is this big assignment?" I had a feeling he wasn't going to actually answer that question.

"That's classified at the moment," He said not surprisingly.

"Well what are these smaller things?" I asked. I still didn't really know what I was supposed to do here.

"We need you to gather information for us and help make business agreements," He said vaguely.

"Ooooookay…? I still don't know what you're asking from me,"

"Well this first one is small and local. I need to find out what this new company is producing. They just got on the scene and everyone is talking about them. They are keeping everything very hush hush as of now. We need to be the first ones to know what their first move is,"

He passed me a manila envelope. I opened it and pulled out the first thing in there. It was an address and phone number and name of the company he was talking about.

"You mean Dawn?" I asked incredulously. "You want me to get information on Dawn? How am I supposed to do that? That may just be the most coveted secret on the west coast right now,"

Dawn was a huge deal. It was a new company started by these two twin girls. They were young entrepreneurs and had become slightly famous. They were the hottest topic in the news now.

"Since this is your first go and you are a complete rooky this time around, we are going to send someone in with you. This is a somewhat covert operation and you will be assuming a different identity for this task,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No body said this was going to be bourne movie. This is spy work!"

He looked at me like I was dumb.

"Yes. This is an intelligence agency. I believe you were told it was similar to the CIA,"

"Yes I was, but I didn't expect it to be like this! I don't know how to sneak around and kill people at will. I've never improvised a bomb. I've never blown up buildings," I heard a laugh from behind me. Emmett. I forgot he had been standing there this entire time.

"You watch way too many action movies," He said. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Classy, I know. This just made him laugh more and his dimples popped up again.

"You don't need to blow things up or kill people Rosalie," Riley said, bringing the issue back at hand. "All you do is gather information. You are what we call a field agent. You are just asking questions and trying to get as much from those answers as possible,"

"So like interrogating people without them knowing that I'm interrogating them?"

"Exactly," Riley said with a wide smile.

I mulled it over for a minute. I mean, it didn't seem that hard. I could get people to spill their guts pretty quickly. And he said I would have someone with me to help on the first try. If it didn't work out, they would fire me and I would leave and that would be it. I might as well try it, I reasoned.

"Fine. I'll do this first one as a test drive," I announced.

"Excellent,"

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Concerns? Snide Remarks? <strong>

**Reviewing is fabulous and people who review are phenomenal. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**This Chapter doesn't have much to do with the job, but it has some fun squibbles before more work stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, all recognizable names are part of the Twilight franchise and property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

"Come on Rose!" I swear Jasper was getting on my last nerve lately. I sighed and cracked the door open.

"Ten minutes Jazz!" I could hear him groan from my living room. I rolled my eyes.

Tonight was Edward's concert that Jasper had so boldly said I would attend. He begged me to go with him and Alice. Eventually I agreed to go.

I put the finishing touches to my make-up and slipped on my heels. I grabbed my purse off my bed and walked down stairs.

"Finally!" Jasper exclaimed. I ignored him.

He grabbed his car keys and opened the door. I exited followed by Jasper and we were on our way.

I have to admit, Edward was actually amazing on the piano. He was extremely gifted. After the show was over Alice, Jasper and I got up to go find Edward and say congratulations. We got to go backstage since we knew Edward personally.

We spotted Edward talking to some fans. We decided to let him finish before going to talk to him. I excused myself to go to the restroom and Alice tagged along.

I put my purse on the make-up counter and started to touch up. Just then someone came out of the stall. I didn't pay any attention to them. She washed her hands about three sinks over.

"Rosalie?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice. I turned to the girl. She had on a gorgeous blue dress that hugged her body. Her long hair was pinned up.

"Bella?" I asked though I knew it was her.

"It's crazy seeing you here," She said. "I got dragged here, but the show was so good. Especially the pianist. He's friends with the fool who forced me to come. What about you? What brings you here?"

"Same. My brother and his girlfriend dragged me here. Her brother is said pianist," I told her.

"Wow. Small world," She said.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. We exited the bathroom together. We were talking when I saw Edward and Jasper and Alice again. I started towards them when someone came into my sight. I would know that figure anywhere.

"You just can't leave me alone can you?" I asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Emmett asked with a laugh. "But this time it's on you. This is my day off,"

Fantastic. Out of all the things he would do with his day off he would come to this concert the one day I'm going to be there. Someone hates me.

"How did you even get backstage?" I was curious, though I was beginning to guess and chastise myself from not figuring it out sooner.

"It's all about the people you know," He said vaguely. Just then Edward, Jasper and Alice headed this way.

"Em! You made it!" Edward gave Emmett a man hug.

"I said I was going to didn't I?" Bella came back up next to me.

"Oh right! Edward this is Bella. Bella, Edward," He introduced the two.

"Hi," Bella said somewhat shyly. It was very unusual for her personality. "You were amazing tonight," She said.

He blushed a little around his ears.

"Thank you," He said. They just looked at each other for a second before I coughed. Edward blinked and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry! Emmett and Bella this is Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper is my sister boyfriend and Rosalie is his sister. And Bella, this is my sister Alice,"

"We know Rosalie, but it's so nice to meet you two," Bella said to Jasper and Alice.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jasper asked.

"Through work," Emmett answered with a smirk. I turned to glare at him. Jasper gave me a questioning look that I ignored.

"That's right!" Alice said in her high-pitched voice. "I didn't know you ended up taking that job,"

"Yeah," I said, holding back a snarky comment.

"You guys work at Eclipse?" Edward asked us though he was staring at Bella.

"Yeah," She said, avoiding looking him in the eyes. "Rosalie just started,"

"Yeah I did," I told him, trying to stop the yuck fest going on between Bella and Edward.

"That's cool," Edward said, not changing at all. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm going to go to the restaurant if anyone wants to follow up on those plans," I began to walk away then when I felt someone behind me. I knew who it was instantly, which scared me a little.

"You really need to let go of your stalkerish ways Emmett," I informed him.

"I was invited to this outing," He said with his big smile showing his big dimples again. I rolled my eyes again but continued walking.

"Do I annoy you Rosalie?" He asked, looking amused.

"Almost everyone annoys me," I replied.

"Let me rephrase that. Do I annoy you more than most people?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," He said with a laugh. I fought the urge to roll my eyes again.

We finally all made it to the restaurant and were ordering desserts.

"So what do you do exactly Rosalie? I didn't think you and Emmett would interact much in your job since he is in security," Edward told me.

"Security?" I asked incredulously. He seemed more like a hired thug from my perspective.

"Yeah. He went through police training and knows about all that high tech security type stuff," Edward explained. "He graduated college a year early," I took this all in and glanced up at Emmett. He looked like he was blushing a little.

"Don't let his geekiness fool you. I've never seen him loose a fight,"

I heard Bella snort but try to cover it up with a cough. I tried to hide my smile and Emmett's blush deepened. Alice, Edward and Jasper looked between the three of us with puzzled faces.

"Oookay," Alice said. "Anyway, what do you do?" She asked again.

"Ummmm," I didn't really know how to answer that yet, seeing as how I didn't really do anything yet.

"She's in public relations," Emmett said. This time Jasper nearly choked on his wine. Alice had to hit his back to stop his coughing.

"Public relations?" He asked slowly. "Like talking to and interacting with people," He asked with a disbelieving air.

"Yes Jasper," Emmett said with amusement dancing in his eyes. "She's a real people's person. She had me at… well she never actually has said hello to me, but…"

"That sounds like Rosalie,"

"Shut up Jasper," I hit him in the arm.

"And what about Bella?" Alice asked. She sure was nosey tonight.

"Bella's a nerd," Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett," She said, hitting him.

"No it's true! She's certified and everything. She practically skipped high school and college altogether. You should see her bat cave,"

"It's actually very impressive," I piped up. Bella gave me an exasperated look, but I just shrugged.

"I'm in technology and such. I do everything for everyone and without me, the company would fall apart,"

"I would say she's being cocky, but it's true," Emmett said. Edward gave him a weird look before turning back to Bella. Bella just shrugged.

"Well maybe one of you could help me then, since you know so much about technology. I need to set up my new computer systems and wireless connectivity plan in my house," Alice said.

"Are you capable of anything?" I asked under my breath, but Edward seemed to hear because he gave me a slight kick under the table. I gave him a fake apologetic smile to which he just rolled his eyes at. Emmet gave him a weird look.

"Ummm, sure," Bella said.

"That's another thing down!" Alice squealed excitedly. "First Rosalie and then Bella! You guys are so helpful!"

"What did Rosalie help you with?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face. "Did she intimidate a neighbor or something?"

"She fixed my car. No one could figure it out, but she did it just like that!" She snapped for emphasis.

Emmett looked at me incredulously.

"You can fix cars too? What can't you do?" He asked, seemingly impressed. I blushed a little and shrugged. Jasper gave me a weird look. What was with those tonight?

"Well can you come tomorrow around three?" She asked Bella hopefully. "Jasper and Edward are going to be there at about three thirty to watch some game or another,"

"Uh sure, I should be able to be done by three twenty at the latest," She said. Edward looked slightly disappointed by this fact.

"Okay great! And then you can stay and hang out with us!" Edward's face perked up infinitesimally, I'm sure I was the only one who noticed.

"Errrmmm, I have a lot of stuff to do so I'll probably just come and go," And there went Edward's face again.

"That's too bad. You should come over Rosalie!"

Alice and her bright ideas…

"Pass," I said. I felt Jasper kick me under the table, harder then Edward had. We had a silent argument with our eyes but I lost the last one, so this time I didn't back down. After a moment Jasper sighed in defeat.

"Rosalie probably has loads to do, but we'll find some other time to catch up," He told Alice.

I sighed, relieved to avoid that nightmare.

"Bella and Rosalie! What a surprise come in, come in!" I don't know how Jasper didn't get a migraine from listening to her talk.

I entered the house with Bella at three on the dot.

"What do you need done Alice?" Bella seemed in such a hurry, like she really did need to get in and out of there as quickly as possible. I just went to the main room to sit on the couch while I let Bella do her thing.

On the couch was a very nervous looking Edward.

"Avoiding someone?" I asked him. He jumped and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me," I said as I plopped down in the chair across from him. "I thought you were getting here right before the game started?"

"I decided to beat the traffic you know, get here a little early," He said, faking nonchalance.

"Mmmhmm. Well we didn't hit traffic on the way over," I laid emphasis on the WE.

"Oh is Bella here too?" He was killing me with this. I was actually about to start cracking up.

"Yeah, somewhere," I was trying to keep a straight face.

Out of no where I heard Emmett imfamous laugh. I grimaced and sighed. Edward laughed at me. I shoved him.

"No one said you were going to be here," I told him before I could see him.

"I didn't think you were going to be here either," Emmett said once he got in my line of vision. He walked in with Jasper and sat across from me.

"I lost a bet," I mumbled. Jasper and Edward gave me exasperated looks.

In reality, Bella had begged and begged for me to come with her. I asked her why I needed to go, but she never gave me a straight answer. She was starting to get on my nerves so I agreed to come with her, but said I was leaving when she did.

Just as I thought that bella came bursting in.

"Kay Rose, I'm done. Let's leave, NOW. Before…" she trailed off when she saw everyone in the living room. She let out a curse under her breath that I barely caught.

"Why hello Bella, where's the fire?" Emmett said teasingly. She cut him a nasty look. I could tell she was trying to figure out a reason for leaving in such a hurry, so I decided to help her out a bit.

"Yeah, we do have to go. Hot dates tonight, so if you'll excuse us," I said as I rose. I grabbed her arm and started steering her from the room. "Bye Jazz, Edward, Alice," I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Rosalie!" Emmett called out. I just snorted and kept walking. Once we were outside, I let go of Bella's arm. I spun her around and gave her a knowing look.

"Don't look at me like that Rosalie!" She said. I wanted to ask her some questions, but I decided I could wait.

"I wanted to stop by the office for a little while, care to join me?" She asked, changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt but agreed to come along.

We went up to her bat cave and she messed with her gadgets and such. She tried to teach me a few things, but I couldn't quite understand how that stuff worked. After she finished whatever she was doing, we left her office and started down the hall. I felt someone behind me, but when I turned, no one was there. I shrugged and kept walking.

Suddenly, someone came running up behind me. I only had a second to react and I reached back and caught hold of that persons arm. I flipped him over my shoulder and he landed on the ground with a thud.

I was about to kick him where the sun don't shine when Bella spoke.

"Oh my God, what are you doing Demetri?" She screeched. I halted my movement.

"I wanted to see what the new girl was like, can't you tell?" He dusted his hands off and extended one out to me. "Hello Rosalie, I heard you beat the crap out of Emmett,"

I took his hand.

"Just as easily as I could beat the crap out of you," I said sweetly, though he was pretty big. He laughed at that.

"Well I actually have a message to deliver for both of you. Rosalie, you are starting your first job on Thursday so you need to meet with Riley at least twice before then. And Bella, Rosalie is going to need some things. I think she needs the micro scanner and pin recorder,"

Bella nodded and turned to go back to the bat cave. Demetri continued to stand there looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him rudely.

He chuckled again.

"I'm going to enjoy working with you," He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Great," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like chocolate cake. When I get them, I am so happy. And when I don't, I want to cry... :'(<strong>

**(But seriously people, I want to know how its going or if people want to see something. Twists and turns and all that jazz. I will love you forever)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry it's been so long. It's because of exams and such, but I'll try to update more. Also sorry about this chapter. It is not one of my finer works, but I was hurrying to have a chapter up b/c I missed writing and did this in a night. The next ones will be better!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, just the story line.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I had gone through days of intensive training.

I had to learn the art of reading people.

This honestly didn't take that long. I was very good at reading people. I could tell if you were lying or how you really felt by one hard look in the eyes.

I also had to learn how to use the gadgets that Bella was instructed to have prepared. That wasn't that bad either.

Then, what I had to know most was who I was and who Demetri was. For this 'mission' I was to be known as Sarah Evergreen and Demetri was Paul Nettler. We are business partners and we are interested in working with these two girls in their new project, if you will.

The two young entrepreneurs were Tanya and Irina Denali. They are twins and they come from Alaska.

They came with 'a vision'.

Whatever the hell that meant.

I don't see how they have acquired so much fame in the first place. No one knows really who they are or what it is they are premiering.

No one knows and everyone wants to find out. It's the million-dollar question.

The fact that they would give me this as my first 'minor' assignment is saying something about the company I work for.

So my mission was apparently "easy". I was to go in under pretenses of being there to talk about a huge business offer. There was going to be a distraction and Demetri was going to slip away and copy some files. My job was to get something out of them if I could. I was doing the 'secret interrogation' thing that I was apparently hired for.

This was the plan they gave me. That's it.

To say I'm stressed is an understatement.

"Hi! You must be Ms. Evergreen and Mr. Nettler. You're here for a three o'clock appointment,"

"Obviously," I said with an eye roll. The woman behind the desk was slightly shaken by my immediate hostility.

"Well you are a little early so you can help yourself to the complimentary refreshments,"

I swiftly turned on my heel and stalked back to the lounge area. Demetri was two steps behind me.

I sat on the couch and took out my phone and started to take notes of no importance. Demetri sat next to me on the couch. I paused and glared at him in disbelief. He quickly got up and moved to the chair across from me. I continued taking notes.

I was in a black tailored power suit. My hair was in a ponytail and I looked all business. My black pumps made noise whenever I walked. I loved my look. I looked like power. That was whom I was personifying.

Demetri on the other hand was my shadow, quieter and followed my orders to a tee. He was my second and that was another thing I loved.

"Mr. Nettler, Ms. Evergreen. Hello and welcome to Dawn. I'm Tanya Denali and this is my sister Irina. Let's get started shall we?"

Tanya and Irina were clearly twins. They had long platinum blond hair. They were about as tall as me in their heels. They had a slight look about them that I liked. They looked liked no-bull type of people and that was me.

They didn't wait for an answer. They just started walking and we followed.

"Would you like a tour?" Irina asked while turning back to look at us.

"Let's just finish this and be done with it. I have things to do," I said shortly. They exchanged a look and Irina just nodded before they continued to lead us to an elevator. We got on and rode up to the penthouse floor.

We entered a large room that looked like it was theirs personally.

"So let's cut to the chase. We know you want to be investors in our product and you want to know what we are doing over here in this top secret place. I just want to know why we should make a deal with you," Tanya said.

"I don't need your trust. I came here today because I heard that whatever is here is supposed to be the new thing. Obviously I don't know if that's true or not. And again, I don't care. I honestly came to see if you two are people that anybody should be wasting their time on. It's not the product, it's the business. An idiot couldn't sell the first flying car, but a genius could sell crap on a stick." I said. They exchanged another look.

"Well, there is still the issue of secrecy and trust. This is a very private issue and we want to know if you could keep this on the down low,"

"So if you could trust me, we would be done by now?" I asked.

"Possibly," Irina replied.

"Possibly. That's it just possibly? Well this shows me that you are going to crash and burn. Why are we here again?" I turned and asked Demetri. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like this may take awhile. I need a coffee. Demetri, go." He looked at me with wide eyes. There was some real incredulity in his eyes. "Now! Am I talking to a wall? I wanted it yesterday!"

He cut his eyes at me in a way that said that I was pushing it, but he left the room.

"Now that the idiot is gone, let's make a real deal. I'm going to be straightforward. I like you guys, I really do. You seem to know what's going on. You seem somewhat competent. I will take you to where you want to be. But I only have one time. When I leave that's it. I also want you to know that you guys may be a big deal to people out there, but to me you're just another business deal. You guys not signing with us will not affect me. I will still have a Jaguar xf 2012 after today. I'm trying to help you," I finished and stared at each of them in turn.

They exchanged long glances and seemed to come to some conclusion.

"We'll get back to you very shortly. Irina and I have to discuss this further,"

I smirked. I could tell by the look in their eyes that they were going to agree to my terms. They were trying to seem like they were playing hard to get, even though Tanya at least knew it was in vain.

I shrugged my shoulders and checked my phone. There were no new messages, but I decided to look busy anyway.

"Suit yourself," I said with an air of indifference. I started walking towards the door.

"Um, Ms. Evergreen. Would you like us to show you out?"

At that I rolled my eyes. Internally though, I started to get nervous. They didn't trust me. They still wanted to keep an eye on me. If they didn't come with me, they would just use their camera system to watch me. I wondered what to do. And then something hit me. Isn't someone watching Demetri? Did they take all of the precautions?

They must have. This was a professional organization.

I decided that I was over thinking this whole situation. I gave her a muted glare.

"I'm sure I can manage," I said. Then I promptly walked out the door and went back the way we came. I was silently pleading that Demetri got back very soon and met me on the way to the lobby.

I didn't have to worry long. Demetri sauntered up to my side with a large coffee cup.

"About time! How long does it take you to fetch a simple drink?" There was a small flare of anger in his eyes, but it faded quickly as he read my expression. His face melted into an amused expression.

"So sorry. Did the transaction go well Ms. Evergreen?"

I decided to ignore him because I could see his taunt. We reached the lobby. We had to wait for our car to come and pick us up. I made busy work of looking at my phone and after a little while, I got a message. It said: 'Here'.

Without notifying Demetri, I walked outside and entered the waiting car. Demetri followed and once we were both inside, the car started moving.

I slouched down in my seat and let out a deep breath. Demetri chuckled in his seat. I shot him a glare.

"You had that bitch routine down pat," He said with a smirk.

"I hate you"

"Awww. You know that's not true. I saw how worried you were about me when I was missing."

I rolled my eyes. That's why he was looking so smug. He thought I was worried about his well being.

"Right. I was worried that you had screwed everything up and I was going to have to save your sorry self," I shot back.

He just laughed. "Sure, that was it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Suggestions are great!**


End file.
